


Waiting For A Better Love

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Protective Victor Nikiforov, ex-boyfriend, shitty ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: In a new city for a skating competition, Yuuri runs into the absolute last person he wants to see, his ex-boyfriend from Detroit!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 417





	Waiting For A Better Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Yuri On Ice. I kind of just wanted to right something for the show and this was the first thing my brain came up with for some reason. I really hope I got the characterization right.

Yuuri Katsuki looked down at the ring around his finger as he sat in his hotel room. He and Victor had only just arrived in Vancouver for Skate Canada, Yuuri’s first competition in this year’s Grand Prix, and he was confident he could win not only this leg of the skating competition, but the whole Grand Prix.

Yuuri knew that he was probably feeling a bit too overconfident, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since the last Grand Prix final when he had gotten silver, and officially gotten engaged to Victor, he had been on cloud nine. Plus, earning another silver in the most recent world championship, (only losing to Victor) definitely helped squash some of his usual pre-competition anxiety. 

Yuuri looked over at his currently fast asleep fiancé. Doing double duty as both a skater and a coach had taken a lot from him, and if anyone other than The Victor Nikiforov had tried it then they probably would not have been able to withstand the pressure and exertion. Yuuri moved over to his sleeping form and buried his hand in his hair, soothingly stroking it as he sat next to him on the bed. 

Yuuri thought back to just a few years ago, when he was still a shy Japanese boy in Detroit, who still only thought of himself as a dime-a-dozen skater, absolutely worshiping the man who was currently snoring next to him. Thinking back on his past, he couldn’t be gladder that Victor had taken a chance on him after one drunken night of dancing. Before they had met, the smallest thing could’ve had Yuuri spiraling for days, and now he was more confident than ever. And of course, having a new fiancé who looked at him like he was the greatest thing that had ever happened was another pretty good benefit. It was definitely better than Yuuri’s previous partner.

Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his stomach grumbling. He hadn’t been able to eat since the flight, and that was almost 4 hours ago. He decided to get up and see if he could find something to eat for dinner in the lobby, deciding not to call room service as he didn’t want to wake Victor, who was getting some much-needed rest. 

So, Yuuri quietly left the bed, wrote a quick note for Victor, grabbed his room key and some cash and sneaked out of his room. 

Once in the lobby, he saw it was much busier than he had expected. He knew this was the hotel that most of skaters would be staying at, but yet as he looked around, he saw a lot of men who looked quite athletic, all carrying various bags that looked to be filled with some kind of equipment. Perhaps there was some other competition going on in Vancouver…

He was taken out of his speculation by the sound of someone calling his name. “Hey, Yuuri!” the Japanese skater looked over and saw his best friend and competitor, Phichit, running towards him and waving. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled as he was enveloped in a hug. “I didn’t know you had gotten in already.” Yuuri said as the two separated. 

“We’ve actually been waiting in line for almost a half hour” the Thai skater explained as he gestured to line at check in, where Yuuri’s former coach Celestino was waving at him. Yuuri awkwardly waved back. “Apparently the hotel booked some hockey team too, and they whole team just arrived.” As they spoke, a large man walked by, wearing a jersey that read ‘Pittsburgh Penguins.’ “I guess there’s a game going on later.” Phichit further explained. “Anyway, where’s Victor?”

“He’s in the room sleeping.” Yuuri explained. “I just came down to go find dinner.”

“Oohh, I heard there is a really good place to eat just down the block!” the other skater enthusiastically said. “If you wait, after I get checked in we can go together and you,” as he said you he poked Yuuri in the chest, “can start telling me how things are going with that handsome fiancé of yours. You’ve haven’t been telling me a lot of the details in your texts, Yuuri!” Phichit complained. 

A blush started to grow across Yuuri’s cheeks. “Things are going well…” he said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Shhh!” Phichit said as he held his finger up to Yuuri’s lips. “Wait for me to get unpacked! Then we can go out together and you can tell me every single dirty little detail of your new and greatly improved love life!” he said as he raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Heh, right…” Yuuri said as Celestino walked up to the pair holding two room keys. He handed one to Phichit and he led his skater to the elevators, after wishing luck to his former athlete. 

Yuuri stood there awkwardly, looking for somewhere to wait while his friend got unpacked. He looked around the busy lobby, looking at the members of the hockey team that had shown up. He kept looking out to see if he recognized anyone, but thankfully did not see the specific person he was worried about running into. 

Yuuri of course knew that the odds of him being on this team where slim, but even the chance of running into him was causing his heartbeat to quicken. Yuuri did not want to be reminded of that part of his past right before a competition. 

Soon enough, Yuuri spotted a seat open in the lobby, and moved to go sit down as he waited for Phichit, but before he could take a step a firm hand grabbed onto his shoulder. “Yuuri?” a familiar voice asked. “Is that you?”

Yuuri slowly turned around to see the face he had spent the past minute dreading that he would run into, letting out a quiet yelp. 

“Hey babe.” Yuuri’s ex-boyfriend said with a cocky smile. “Long time, no see.”

Yuuri took in the man standing in front of him. He had grown more handsome in the years since the two had dated. He had a strong jawline, fair skin, and a new buzz cut. He seemed to have grown more muscular and taller, standing a few inches above the petite Japanese man. It didn’t matter much to Yuuri though, good looks and muscles didn’t do much to make up for a terrible personality. 

“J-John!” Yuuri said after a few seconds of awkward silence. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t hear?” he asked with a smirk. “I’m on the Penguins now. Didn’t I always say I’d make it to the big leagues?” he said as he gave Yuuri a light push to the arm, which caused Yuuri to sway slightly. “I mean, how could they not take a skater as good as me?”

Yuuri tried to reply but his anxiety had shot up the moment John had walked back into his life. “R-r-right…” he said.

“So, babe,” Yuuri tried to hide his discomfort at being called that, “what brings you here?”

“Skate Canada!” he replied with a stutter.

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were still doing that skating thing.” He said with a hint of disapproval. “Are, uh, you doing any good at it?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Yuuri mumbled. “I have a few medals…” he said quietly. 

“Ha ha, that’s my babe!” He said as he put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, causing him to shrink into himself as he was rocked by the large hockey player. After what felt like hours, John eventually let go of Yuuri. “You know, I’m glad I ran into you. We sure had some great times, huh?” 

“Well, I don’t really think…” he started before getting interrupted. 

“And you are looking better than ever, babe.” He said as he didn’t even hide the fact that he was checking out Yuuri’s ass. “Why did we ever break up? We were great together.” 

Yuuri flashed back to the 6 months back in Detroit when the two had dated. While at first John had been very charming and treated Yuuri well, having met at the ice rink they both practiced at, once they had gotten past the honeymoon phase of their relationship, things went downhill quickly. John constantly needed Yuuri to appease his fragile male ego, or else he would get moody or start throwing small criticisms at Yuuri, yet whenever Yuuri needed some help dealing with his own anxiety he would get ignored. Whenever they would go out with John’s friends, he would pressure Yuuri to ‘act straighter,’ and would always make sure his friends knew that he was the more ‘manly’ of the pair, which Yuuri resented. And it certainly didn’t help John’s case that he wasn’t very good in bed, either. Yuuri really only stayed with him because he often felt that he would not be able to get someone else, and that John wasn’t really all that bad. It took John deciding that Yuuri wasn’t good enough for him for the two to eventually break up, which left Yuuri absolutely devastated at the time. Now, he couldn’t be more grateful. 

“I’m not sure we were that great together.” Yuuri responded quietly. 

“What are you talking about?” John questioned loudly. A few moments of awkward silence passed before he spoke up again. “You know, I have a room to myself upstairs. Why don’t you come up with me and we can talk some more about this? I’m sure I can convince you that I’m a better boyfriend then you remember” he asked as he tried to guide Yuuri towards the elevators, placing a hand suspiciously low on his backside while giving Yuuri a suggestive wink. 

Yuuri let out a yelp. “N-no, I can’t. M-my fiancé is upstairs.”

John gave him a puzzled look. “Fiancé? Come on, you don’t have to pretend around me. I know that you are one hot piece of ass, but you’ve never exactly been the outgoing type, especially when it comes to dating. Sorry babe, but I doubt you would have a fiancé already.”

As Yuuri took a few seconds to process every shitty thing that his ex had just said, John began trying to lead Yuuri upstairs again, this time placing his hand right on Yuuri’s ass. “Come on Yuuri, it’ll be fun. Just like old times.” He added as he gave Yuuri’s ass a squeeze, causing Yuuri to give a small yelp, and began more forcefully puling Yuuri towards the elevator. 

Before Yuuri could protest more, he heard his favourite voice in the world behind him, “Yuuri, is this man bothering you?” 

The pair both turned around to face none other than Victor Nikiforov, who was sporting a comfy looking sweater, a pair of sweatpants and a serious case of bed hair. To Yuuri, it was the greatest sight in the world at that moment. 

Yuuri tried to move towards him but a firm grip held onto his waist. “I don’t believe that is any of your business.” He said as he moved to turn around again. 

“Actually, I do believe it is my business, seeing as you have my fiancé in your arm there.” Victor replied.

John stood there shocked for a moment, which Yuuri used as an opportunity to escape his grasp and run towards Victor, who placed his arm around the Japanese man’s shoulders. 

“So, who is this Yuuri?” he asked as he squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Uh this is John.” He said quietly. “We dated in college.” 

“Ahh!” the Russian man said loudly. “It’s nice to meet one of Yuuri’s previous lovers. It’s very comforting to know that I don’t really have to worry about Yuuri leaving me for some ex-boyfriend, now that I can see how unimpressive my competition is.” Victor said with an enthusiastic smile. 

John was stunned silent, jaw to the floor. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. 

After a few more seconds of silence, Victor spoke up again. “Well Yuuri, it is dinner time, and I wouldn’t be a very good coach if I let you go hungry.” He said with a smile as he began to lead Yuuri away. “It was very nice to meet you, Jack.” He added.

Before they got too far away, Yuuri was hit with a sudden burst of courage. “A-and John!” he spoke loud enough so that some of his nearby teammates could hear. “You were always a bad skater, I bet your team will lose now that you’re on it! A-and you were terrible in bed!” he yelled before he grabbed Victor and pulled him in for a long kiss, much more passionate then any of the kisses he and John had shared, then broke apart and left to the sounds of the other hockey players snickering at their teammate’s expense. 

Once they were out of eyesight of John, the two stopped and Yuuri looked at his partner, curious what he would say. 

“You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend, Yuuri.” He said softly.

“I, I-m sorry, Victor.” He almost yelled. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t like thinking about him. Please don’t hate me!” he pleaded as his fiancé gave a light laugh.

“Yuuri, how could I ever hate you?” he asked as he placed a hand beneath Yuuri’s chin, guiding him to look into his eyes. “I have my own history with bad exes. I know you wouldn’t hate me for them, would you?”

“No…” Yuuri responded quietly. 

“Good.” Victor said. “And I’m glad to see you’re standing up for yourself. Seems I’ve done a good job at giving you that confidence you lacked.” He said with a proud smile.

“Yeah…” Yuuri replied softly. 

The two shared another kiss, this one softer, but it was filled with much more love than their first. At that moment, Yuuri couldn’t be gladder than he had been wrong think that he couldn’t do any better than John. If only he could tell his younger self that he just needed to wait a little bit longer for the love of his life to come along.

Once they broke apart, they both noticed Phichit moving quickly towards them, waving enthusiastically. “Come on Yuuri, let’s go get some dinner. You’ll need it if you are going to win me that gold medal.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Yuuri responded, linking his arm with Victor’s as they greeted Phichit, feeling confident for once that he would never be able to do better in romance than what he had now.


End file.
